


Next Door

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CLAMPkink, M/M, Neighbors, PWP, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for clampkink. Kurogane had no idea when he woke up that morning he would find someone like Fai moving in beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door

Kurogane heard air brakes being set outside early in the morning and while he was stirring his cup of coffee, leisurely made his way to the nearest window to see what was going on. The house beside him had finally sold and by the looks of things whoever had bought it had decided moving in early in the morning was the best way to go. He sipped his drink, watching idly.

Fay stretched his back after getting out his car. This neighborhood seemed peaceful. It would be a nice place to relax outside of work. It took about an hour for every box to be placed inside his living room and it would probably take him about two hours to unpack it and all week to organize it. 

When Kurogane spotted a blonde head of hair something familiar struck him about it and the man that had stepped out of the expensive looking town car. Red eyes watched the movers hauling plastic wrapped furniture inside before his brain finally clicked and he nearly dropped his cup. Reeling back from the window, Kurogane pressed his back against the wall as he tried to process the image his mind had made. It couldn't be the same man, it was impossible, unthinkable. When he took another glance outside and saw his new neighbor's face it was clear who it was. Tsubame 'the ice prince' Fluorite. 

After Fay opened all his boxes he pouted, there was way too much stuff to unload right now. Deciding to go greet a few of his neighbors, he walked out and across the street to the only house with a car in the driveway. He gave three sharp raps on the door and rocked on his heels while he waited.

Kurogane paled when he heard before setting his cup down on an end table and straightening his tie he tried to breathe before he opened the door.

Fay looked up at the man in front of him. "Oh..hello, I'm new in the neighborhood and just wanted someone to talk to but I see you're getting ready for work," Fay rambled on like this for awhile before adding. "Oh and I'm Fay, Fay D. Fluorite."

"I'm not the friendly neighbor type." He countered, trying not to act as awkward as he felt..

"Would it kill you to be friendly? To someone that needs it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Frowning, he wondered if he had been wrong. Though he couldn't have been, the man before him looked identical to the one he had seen.

"I'm new to the area, I don't know where anything is, would it hurt for you to show me around? I'll make it up to you if need be." Fay looked with big blue eyes.

Kurogane looked away and adjusted his tie. "Why should I? I go to work you know. I don't just wear a suit for kicks."

"Oh I'm not saying right now! I work too, at night." 

"Tch, You don't just go around inviting yourself to be shown around by a complete stranger." He argued, not sure if he should actually take the blonde up on his offer or not.

"Every friendship or relationship started out with two strangers." Fay shrugged. Maybe this place wouldn't be as relaxing as he thought.

"Whatever, I have work and t looks like you do too." Kurogane motioned at the moving vans still piling stuff away.

"I'm not going to unpack all at once. I like to get to know a place first to see if it's fit for my tastes and needs."

Rolling his eyes, he couldn't get rid of the blonde it seemed. "Listen if you leave me alone now I'll show you around or something."

Fay smiled brightly and kissed Kurogane's cheek. It was just something he was used to doing. "It's a date then, I'll see you later."

Blushing furiously, Kurogane glared. "Whatever!" He slammed the door shut and immediately thought himself an idiot for not coming up with a better insult.

Fay brushed his hair as he awaited for his neighbor to come over. He realized he never got the man's name that was going to give him a tour of the city. He decided against wearing any white or blue, since that's what he usually wore to work. Finally he heard a rapping on his door and he skipped over and opened it. "Hi there. I'd invite you in but there's not much to it yet."

"I didn't want to come in anyways. Let's go." He had come back from work and changed clothes into something better suited and comfortable for showing the man around. 

"Okay. By the way I never did get your name."

"Kurogane." He answered curtly as he headed across the blonde's yard and towards his car. The quicker he got this over with the better.

"Ah Kuro-sama that's such a nice name." Fay couldn't help but feel that Kurogane seemed....bothered by his presence.

He turned and grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt. "What did you just call me?" Hissed Kurogane as he felt like decking the man, no matter who he might be.

"I called you Kuro-sama, it's much cuter wouldn't you say..Kuro-rin?" Fay was used to this. A lot of people lost their boyfriends/girlfriends because of him, he could take care of himself.

"No, goddammit, it's Kurogane." He pronounced his name for the blonde. Letting the man go before someone spotted them and called the police, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car.

"I like my way better Kuro-tan." Fay hopped into the car. "Oooh this is nice. What does Kuro-pon do for work?"

Kurogane counted backwards from ten as he got in the car and started it up. "It's Kurogane and I work as upper management at a corporation."

"Oh! That sounds steady." Fay wasn't going to be direct with what he did for a living, not yet.

"You're really strange." What an odd reply was the only thing he could think of as he pulled out of his driveway and headed into town. He planned on just driving around, pointing out important places then going home.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because you say weird ass things." He explained with a sigh.

"Not always, but anyways where are the best clubs around here?"

"We don't have clubs. There are a few bars." He explained with frown.

After an hour or so of driving they finally came back home. "Thanks for the ride Kuro-rin, I think I'll stay in this neighborhood for awhile." Fay then got out of the car and headed for his own house.

Kurogane didn't say anything as he locked his car and headed for his home.

Fay didn't unpack much when he moved in but he had his bed set up at least. Kicking off his shoes he flopped on his bed and started to daze off. He had work this coming weekend and wanted to spend his free time unwinding.

Kurogane meanwhile had headed upstairs to his own bedroom and kneeled by his bed, reached under to pull out a small suitcase. It was old and worn as he opened the latches. Inside rested DVDs, magazines, and a few various things. Flipping through the titles on the sides he found one of the few he was looking for. Getting up he went to the small flat screen he had and put the disc into his DVD player.

After the opening credits Fay's face appeared on the screen. His clothes(what little he had on) were very tight fitting. Soon he was joined by other men and then the action began.

The plot hadn't really been there at all, but at least it wasn't trying to be something it wasn't he supposed as he sat at the foot of his bed and watched. He had known his new neighbor was the same as the man on screen currently stripping. It had just seemed too strange to be true.

A few months had passed since that day. 

Fay had noticed in these past few months that Kurogane avoided him at all costs. So the blonde decided to figure out what the hell was going on. He walked over to Kurogane's house and knocked on the door.

It was a weekend so Kurogane had the day off and like any day he had off he spent it exercising and relaxing as much as he could. When he opened his door to find Fai there he frowned. He didn't want to think about his neighbor being a porn actor or how he had watched most of his films.

"Hello Kuro-sama, I haven't seen you in awhile, everything going alright?" Fay figured something must be up for the man to be totally avoiding him.

"I'm fine." Kurogane stood, towel around his neck as he wore sweat pants and a muscle shirt.

"Then why have you been avoiding me like the plague? I didn't think you thought I was that weird."

"Go ask the other neighbors, I don't hang around them. I'm not a sociable person idiot." He really didn't want to think of the blonde now.

"Yeah but you basically brought me on a date." Fay paused. "Can you at least invite me in or something?"

Kurogane blushed at that and bristled. "I did not!" 

"Did. You drove around town with me. That counts as a date to me."

"No it doesn't. I didn't buy you anything," He argued as the blonde slipped past him and into his house.

"Dates don't always have to mean you buy me something. But I get the vibe you like me." Fay was walking around the house and without meaning to ended up in Kurogane's room. That's when he noticed a familiar object on the nightstand. He picked it up in his hand and was starring at his own face. So Kurogane knew where he worked eh? That would explain the nervous tension between them. Placing the tape on the stand again, Fay walked out. "Well I'll be seeing you around Kuro.." Fay paused. Did he really want to be close to someone who only knew about his porn star side. Not really. "I'll see you around Kurogane."

"...That's it? You come barging into my house going through my stuff and you just leave?" He didn't know if he should be upset or not about the turn of events and wondered just where the blonde had gone as he hadn't been able to keep up with him.

Fay smirked. "That's it..after all I am the ice prince right?" With that he started to head back to his own house.

He paled a little as his stomach dropped. Fai /knew/ he must have left one of the movies out somewhere. "What you work as is no concern of mine you know."

"Oh of course it isn't. That's why you've been avoiding me like the plague."

"Like I said, I stay by myself." He shrugged, he wasn't about to make excuses for what he normally did.

"I understand that, but you wouldn't even look at me. "

"Even though I don't have to explain myself to you, you're going to take it the wrong way anyways. I knew who you were the first time I saw you dumbass. It's just strange knowing what you do." And that he'd seen Fai naked and had fantasies about the blonde before.

Fay couldn't help smiling a bit inside. "You knew who I was and yet you didn't drag me back here and ask for sex. That's kind of remarkable."

"I know the difference between having to work and not." Kurogane remarked, knowing Fai was just an actor and that it was just going through the motions for the cameras.

Fay raised an eyebrow. "Rest assured I'm not innocent virgin. I've done a few with actual sex before. Mainly in my earlier days."

"...You're in porn. Of course you have sex. It's like the difference between the wrestling on TV and actually fighting someone. It looks similar, but it's not."

"I never did thank you for helping me.."

"There's no need to thank me." He argued with a sigh.

"Oh...I thought you'd want something for your trouble." Fay shrugged. He had figured that Kurogane would've wanted something from him.

"Tch, Then you don't know what kind of person I am."

"I suppose I don't, but you don't know me either outside of my career."

"I know you're crazy and an idiot and too hyper." Kurogane remarked.

"And I know you're stubborn and have anger management issues." Fay countered back.

"So?"

"Sooo I think you should start listening to what your body desires, and that's me."

Kurogane choked on his own saliva. "What the hell?!" He flushed, sure he was attracted to the blonde, but he wasn't just going to have sex with him, no matter how tempting

"I'm only acting as I do with most people that desire me. I'm used to it. One day maybe I'll find someone different."

"Tch. Act like yourself idiot. I'm not interested in something fake."

"Who says it's fake? This is part of my life you know."

"Please I'm not an idiot. You're used to people liking you because they see you as an object." He waved of the mere thought. 

"Then what do you see me as? You have tapes of me too. Tell me when you figure that out." Fay turned and walked towards his own house.

What kind of question was that? He had only known the blonde for such a short time, it wasn't like he was in love or anything. Kurogane could date the man, there was attraction, but he wasn't the relationship type. Sighing he closed his door, not wanting to think about it.

It had been about a month since Fay had offered himself to Kurogane and got rejected. It wasn't something the blonde was used to. He did film a new movie in that time and wondered if Kurogane was planning on getting it.

They hadn't seen much of each other either. Kurogane went about his usual routine of going to work and coming home. He thought about his neighbor, wondering just what the hell to do about him.

Fay was actually really confused. He had never met anyone that was a fan of his, turn him down. He was debating if he should go see Kurogane or not.

Kurogane really paid no mind, it was the same as any other day to him.

Fay decided to man up and go talk to Kurogane. He didn't know why but he felt weird not talking to the other man.

Kurogane was just as surprised to find Fai knocking at his door when he had been sitting on his couch enjoying a drink. "What is it?"

"I really can't explain. I felt...weird not talking to you so here I am." Fay was avoiding eye contact with Kurogane. 

"And? Figured out I'm not going to have sex with you?" Kurogane asked, curious as to the blonde's point.

"Yeah although I still don't get that part." Fay didn't know how someone that obviously had an admiration for him could have no intention of having sex with him.

"Tch. idiot." He pulled him inside so they could talk properly and not have to worry about being overheard.

Fay was a bit surprised about being pulled inside the house. "Any particular reason you pulled me in here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Don' want anyone overhearing, none of their business." Kurogane let him go and headed back to his couch.

"What else is there to say? I offered you myself and you said no. Simple yes?" Fay folded his arms across his chest.  
"You asked me because you thought I was some kind of pervert and I'm not that desperate for sex that I'd take advantage of someone.." Kurogane explained as he took a seat.

"I asked because I thought you found me attractive, that's all." Fay stayed in his spot.  
"That's it? It wasn't because you thought it was expected of you?"

"More or less. I'm used to having people tell me how attractive or that they want to do some sexual act or another."

"Well I don't." Kurogane glanced over towards him. "Sit or something. Don't just stand there."

Fay sat down across from Kurogane. "Why do you have my tapes then? "

"I had them way before you moved in!" Though when he thought over his words he tried not to blush. "Tch...most every guy has tapes or magazines or something, I just happen to have ones you were in."

"I know that every guy has tapes or something, I have a few myself. I just find it odd that even though you have mine, you don't fantasize about me that's all." Fay shrugged as he finished talking, Kurogane was weird.

He wasn't going to walk in to that one. Kurogane had thought of the blonde before, it was hard not to, but that was before they had met. Now he was trying not to fantasize about Fai bent over and underneath him flushed and panting. "I'm not interested in who you are on camera, though I'm not going to lie, I've thought about you, before you came here..."

That peaked Fay's interest. "Oh? What did you think when you saw me move in next door?" As Fay spoke he decided to move next to Kurogane.

"I wasn't for sure if it was you or not."

Fay couldn't think of how to respond to that. It felt weird to be with someone who didn't see him for the porn star he was. But at the same time it felt nice."What if I told you, I find you attractive?"  
He shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first."

This man was impossible. Instead of saying that out loud(Fay didn't need a black eye),he turned the other's head and locked their lips.

Kurogane hadn't seen it coming, thinking Fai was just trying to test him again for whatever reason. The kiss was a nice surprise, but he gently pushed the blonde away to look at him properly. "Is this some kind of weird judge of character or something?"

Fay smirked. "No, it's called I kissed you because I find you attractive. Besides, it's nice to be like this with someone and not have a camera in my face."

"You don't really do a lot of kissing in those." Kurogane commented, wondering just what he was getting himself in to.

Fay moved again so he was straddling Kurogane's lap. "Exactly." He leaned his head down to capture the other's lips again.

Kurogane this time kissed back, his mind racing and thinking of a million things at once. He had Fai straddling him, the blonde who was currently a well known porn actor, who he had fantasized more times than he could count and right now he was fighting with himself on what to do.

Fay pulled away and moved his kisses to the other's neck.

Kurogane had to catch his breath as he leaned back against his couch. "You sure about this?"

Fay stopped his attack to look at Kurogane. "I am, but maybe we should move to a bed.."

He was utterly confused. "So you're not looking to get to know each other or anything? Just straight to bed?"

Fay mentally slapped himself. "Of course I want to get to know you, just habits getting in the way. Doesn't help that you're sexy."

His face colored and he had to look away. "Dumbass."

Fay kissed Kurogane's nose before moving off his lap. Straddling someone when you were trying to get to know them, wasn't the best idea.

"Stop that." He growled and swatted at the other.

"Stop what?" Fay looked innocent as he played with his hair.

"You know damn well what." Red eyes went to the television screen, not giving the man the satisfaction.  
"I thought you wanted to get to know me? There's more to me than just Tsubame the ice prince Fluorite you know."

"I didn't say otherwise. Talk." Kurogane countered, thinking now the idiot was just being difficult.

Fay scratched his head. Where did he start? "Well you know my name's Fay. I'm gay obviously, I'm twenty-eight years old. What else do you want to know?"

"You don't look twenty-eight. Tell me something that I couldn't find on the internet." He suggested, a little surprised at the age. He had suspected twenty four or five at the most.

Fay's face sunk. There was only one thing that he never revealed to his fan base. "You ever hear the saying, What am I supposed to pay for it with, my looks?"

"No." He stole a glance at the blonde, suddenly feeling a like things had taken a sudden serious turn.

Fay was surprised that the other man never heard that expression. "Well let's just say my parents died while I was in high school and therefore I had to use my body to make money."

"...Were you underage?" He asked, thinking that no matter what had happened, fucking some stranger on video for money wasn't the answer.

"I was sixteen, so barely legal. It was the only way I could get enough money to support myself. Then it just sort of stuck."

It made him angry to think about it as his hands curled into fists at his side. Kurogane wasn't about to get preachy, but dammit he couldn't help himself thinking of some scared kid getting mistreated. 

Fay noticed the tension in the room. "..Maybe I should go..."

"It's fine. Got anything else?" He asked, trying not to think abbot it.

"I enjoy being held and long walks." Fay figured the whole world saw him as a whore, but he didn't want Kurogane to see him that way.

"You're the romantic type then." Kurogane concluded, surprised Fai didn't mention a beach.  
"I am, but in my line of work it's hard to meet someone like that."

"Then try dating." He suggested, though he supposed it would be hard for someone to want to date a person who had sex for a living.

"Alright. I already chose someone to date. They like my real self, not who I am on camera." With that being said, Fay turned his head and kissed Kurogane again.

Kurogane returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "So we're dating now?"

"As long as you're willing to date me, yes."

"As long as you know I don't do romantic crap." He countered as a smirk crept across his lips. Kurogane would probably kick himself for agreeing when there was obviously a lot of hurdles to get through when it came to the blonde, but he couldn't help it.

Fay figured they could work out the kinks later. He probably would never find someone who accepted him as he was again. "Fine by me." Grinning he moved back into Kurogane's lap and rested his forehead against the other's. "Care to tell me about you? Or do I find out as I go?"

It seemed the idiot was persistent in more ways than one. "The past is the past, I don't really care for it. If you want to know ask now."

"Well I know your name, I'm going to guess you're my age and clearly you have no dark secrets. So I'm good."

"That's it? And I'm twenty-six." He added.

"The most fun about being in a relationship is learning new stuff about each other along the way." Fay grinned kissing Kurogane's forehead briefly,

"Stop that." He scowled, not wanting to be treated like some child.

Ignoring the scowl a question popped into Fay's head. "Have you ever been with anyone before?"

"Of course I have!" He blushed, wanting to punch the idiot for asking such a thing.

Fay laughed softly. "No need to blush, I'm older than you and never dated." 

He didn't have a comeback that wouldn't make him sound like a bastard so he didn't argue. "...So you're just going to sit here on me until you get bored or I need to get up?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Fay smirked before kissing the younger male on the mouth. Knowing that the other had fantasized about him, made Fay wonder just how much of an amazing experience this would be for the both of them.

Not sure exactly what that was an answer to, Kurogane gave the blonde several kisses in quick succession, growing accustomed to their back and forth.

Fay placed his hands on Kurogane's shoulders as he eventually pulled away from their kissing session to kiss a trail down the other's jaw line and neck.

Eyes narrowed as he leaned back to, for once, let Fai do as he wanted.

Fay could tell that Kurogane was enjoying this. "Still want to stay here or do you want to move where you can be more comfortable?" Fay asked as he looked up with hooded eyes.

"Sure about this?" He would only ask once more, letting Fai decide.

"I am. We're dating aren't we? I don't take you as the type to kick me out once we have sex."

"As long as there's no regrets." He wrapped his arms around the blonde and stood so he could head to his room.

Fay wrapped his arms and legs around Kurogane so he wouldn't fall. " I have no regrets what so ever."

"You say that now." Kurogane countered, heading upstairs. He tried not to think too hard on what he was doing, knowing he might stop himself if he did.

"Only way I'll regret this is, is if you leave me."

"Don't be so sappy...or stupid." Once he was in his bedroom, he moved them to his bed, lying Fai down. Dipping his head down, he kissed the blonde.

Fay ignored the comment and kissed Kurogane back. He smirked as he did so. Kurogane may have had others before him, but Fay was willing to bet no one was as experienced as him.

Growling, Kurogane began trailing his lips down Fai's throat, pressing open mouthed kisses against pale skin as his hands worked on removing the blonde's shirt.

Fay could feel the beginnings of arousal starting to form as his mind raced to what was happening. He worked his hands on getting Kurogane's pants off since it'd be difficult to get the other man's shirt off while he was trying to remove Fay's shirt.

t took very little time before Kurogane's shirt was tossed to the floor and his pants opened. He was little flushed and out of breath as he sat back to look at Fai.

Fay was stripped down to his underwear. His pale skin was slightly flushed as he looked up at Kurogane. He decided to tease. "Better than you imagined Kuro-sama?"

"Looks pretty good so far." He countered, his eyes falling to the lithe form.

Fay smirked as he pulled Kurogane in for another kiss. As he pulled away he whispered. "It will be even better once we get started." Kurogane pulled dim close and kissed him.

Fay deepened the kiss and let his hands explore Kurogane's body. He growled lowly when he felt fingers slip under the hem of his pants and tug insistently. 

Fay removed the last of Kurogane's clothing and pulled away for air. His face turned red when he saw the other man naked.

Kurogane was only just beginning to be aroused as he looked over to see Fai staring at him. "What is it?"  
"Just looking at you....you're so...toned, beautiful, sexy, perfect..." Fay was stuttering as he spoke.  
"Shut up idiot." Kurogane frowned, too embarrassed to look at the other. 

Fay didn't say anything else but he could feel his cock starting to harden just from looking at the other. Out of habit(as it was something he had done many times on camera) his hand gripped his own slowly stiffening erection and stroked it slowly.

Kurogane gave a half strangled noise in the back of his throat. He had to remember that while they both had had sex before, he didn't want the blonde to be the one doing everything. With Fai sitting almost against the headboard, Kurogane grabbed underneath Fai's thighs and spread his legs wide before settling between them.

Fay paused his actions when he felt Kurogane's hands on his thighs. "..What..are... you...doing?"  
"What does it look like?" He asked before he took over and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's cock.

Despite his tough exterior, Kurogane's hand felt soft to Fay as it wrapped around his cock. Fay bucked his hips into Kurogane's hand, eager for more.

Moving down, Kurogane held Fai's hips down before he trailed his tongue across the head of the other's erection.

Fay shuddered with pleasure as Kurogane's tongue grazed the head of his cock. "...Kuro-rin...."

Kurogane couldn't believe it, he was between this man's legs, who he had only ever really talked to a handful of times, getting ready to have sex with him. 

Fay couldn't explain it. He was used to being like this with complete strangers but none of them made him feel the way Kurogane was making him feel.

Red eyes flickered up to the blonde, watching him to see if he was doing it right. It had been a while and Kurogane was probably rusty.

Fay wanted more but at the same time he didn't want to seem too desperate. He tangled his fingers in Kurogane's hair to try and urge him to continue.

Pinning the blonde's hips to the bed, Kurogane made sure he couldn't move very much as he sucked the other down, taking in as much as he could for a moment before pulling back up. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask about all of this, but he supposed it could wait.

Fay fought the urge to buck his hips up. "Nngh..Kuro-sama..."

Bobbing his head, Kurogane ran his tongue along the underside of the other's erection, wanting to hear Fai more. He growled in warning as he sucked the blonde off.

Fay closed his eyes and moaned as Kurogane ran his tongue on the sensitive underside of his cock. "...If...you're going to do more.....you better get on with it..."Fay's body felt needy and he cursed himself for it.

Reluctantly, Kurogane pulled away. When he sat up he wiped his mouth clean on the back of his hand while staring down at the blonde. "How do you want to do this?"

Wanting Kurogane more than ever Fay looked up at him. "Whichever gets you in me faster."

Kurogane gave him a curious look. "You're bottoming?"

"Yeah..is there a problem with that?" Fay sat up and inched closer kissing the other briefly,

"No, just didn't expect it." He shrugged. 

"Why because I'm a porn star?" Fay raised his eyebrow and looked at other.

"Tch. No." Kurogane shook his head. "Doesn't matter anyways." He reached to grab a bottle of lubricant and a condom from his nightstand then,

"With how slow we're going you're getting soft." Fay snatched the bottle of lubricant from Kurogane. He poured some onto his hand and let it warm before he started to slowly move his hand up and down the other's member. "Also you need not worry about preparing me, I came prepared." Fay ran his tongue across Kurogane's neck.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed in pleasure as he felt his heart pumping even quicker now. "You knew we were going to fuck?" He didn't know whether or not to be insulted by that.

"No, but I hoped for it." Fay removed his hand from Kurogane's cock, deciding the other was hard enough for now. He hooked his fingers in his underwear and finally pulled them all the way down. He got on all fours on the bed and stuck his ass up in the air to show the other how prepared he was. "See? I'm sure I'll be able to handle you as long as you lubricate yourself."Fay had a pretty big plug inside of and he hoped the sight of him like this would be enough to get Kurogane going more so. The other still seemed bothered with having sec with Fay even though he no doubt imagined it several times.

Kurogane was still debating on if he should be angry with the blonde, but when he saw Fai he blushed. "Idiot." Carefully he slipped the toy out of Fai and set it aside. Taking the lubricant he popped the cap open and poured a decent amount onto his fingers and wondered if he should stretch the other more seeing as the toy wasn't as large at its base as his erection and didn't want to needlessly   
cause pain.

Fay made a small noise when Kurogane pulled the toy out of him. He could tell Kurogane was hesitating again. "Neh...Kuro-rin..fuck me already..before I get myself off."

"Shut up idiot." Having just about enough of Fai, Kurogane grabbed the condom he had gotten earlier and rolled it on before slicking his cock with lube. wiping his hand on the bedding, he moved behind the other man and guided himself to the other's entrance.

Ignoring Kurogane calling him an idiot, Fay pushed his hips back when he felt Kurogane's cock near his entrance, forcing the other inside. He was used to taking the lead when it came to such matters. "Uwah..Kuro-sama is so big, but he feels so good in me.."

"We're not in some movie. It's just the two of us." Kurogane said after he had to fight back a moan as the head of his arousal slipped into Fai's body. He pushed himself in fully and rested against the other's back.

"..I..know...that.." Fay gripped the sheets tighter upon Kurogane pushing all the way in.

Kissing Fai's shoulder he waited for the other to adjust. "Doesn't hurt does it?"

 

"No...it doesn't." Fay loved how Kurogane actually treated him like a person, not a sex object.

"Whenever you're ready." He mumbled, kissing pale skin again.

Fay took a few moments to adjust. Finally he spoke. "Move."

Sitting up, Kurogane grabbed the blonde's hips, steadying him before he pulled out about half way before he pushed back into the other, starting a slow rhythm.

"Mmmm..Kuro-sama...you're good.." It was a slow pace, but Fay had to admit sometimes that was better than getting your brains fucked out of you.

"Not bad yourself." He smirked as he rocked into the other with measured movements.

"Of course I'm good, you know who I am." Fay rocked back against Kurogane, trying to cause more friction.

"N-not what I meant." Kurogane's face contorted as a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. 

"Nngh...then wh-what?" Fay shuddered as he felt the other slowly pick up his pace.

"Fuck, not you the actor." Kurogane was hardly able to pay attention to Fai as he tightened his hold and increased his pace.

Fay decided to change things up a little then. "...Kuro-rin...let...me...ride you."

Pulling out Kurogane wasted no time in moving onto his back and pulling Fai to him.

Fay groaned in complaint at the loss of contact but wasted no time in straddling Kurogane and sliding down onto his wanting cock. "..Fuck..this feels good."   
With the change in position, Fai was tighter now and Kurogane had to fight the urge to pin Fai to the bed and take him with as much force as he could muster. "Move."

Fay smirked. "As you wish.." He was tempted to add my master to the end of that but didn't think Kurogane would go for it. He pulled himself up, almost off the other's erection, before going back down. He kept doing this at different speeds until he finally fell into a rhythm. He placed his hands on Kurogane's sides as he moved. "Nnnngh....fuckkk...your...cock's...so...big..."

Kurogane gritted his teeth, his feet firmly planted on the bed as he met Fai's downward movements with his own thrusts.

Fay's eyes shot open as Kurogane met his movements. "OH GOD! Fuck me harder Kuro-tan!"The bed creaked with their rough love-making and aside from their loud moans(and in Fay's case screams) the only sound was skin hitting skin.

Gripping Fai's hips, his nails digging into pale skin, Kurogane moaned as he felt his orgasm building.  
Balancing himself with one arm, Fay licked the palm of his free hand before taking his own neglected cock and stroking it somewhat in time with their movements. "Nngh..so..c-cl--close.."

He was probably going to leave bruises, but at the time he didn't care. All Kurogane was concerned about was making the other come. "T-then...then do it."

Fay also didn't care about if he was bruised or not, he just wanted release and finally it came to him. "A--a-ahh-- Kuro-tan..I-I-I'm..com--ming!" He released his seed in several bursts getting it on his hand and Kurogane's chest and stomach. He continued to move to ride out his orgasm and draw out Kurogane's.

With Fai's body clenching tight around his cock it only took a few more thrusts on his end before he climaxed.

Fay's body shook as he came down from his high. "...Kuro-pon's very good...best I've had..and that's saying something."

He didn't really believe that, but let it slide, too exhausted to argue. Kurogane's mind was hazy, but he managed to sit up and remove the now used condom from his softening member, tossing it in the trash.

Fay's mind was a hazy mess as well but since him and Kurogane were dating he had no regrets even if this was their first day as a couple. Sleep was taking over his now spent body so he let his eyes close as he cuddled into the other.  
Kurogane couldn't help himself either, quickly falling asleep as well.

Next thing Fay knew, sun rays were hitting his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at what he was greeted to. Apparently one of them had covered them in their sleep last night. Fay's body ached from their sexual romp the night before but he decided it was worth it. Seeing as it was pushing eleven am he decided to wake the other. He placed a gentle kiss on Kurogane's lips.

Immediately scowling, Kurogane cracked open an eye to glare at whoever had woken him.

"Morning Kuro-rin...did you sleep well?"

"Feel like I need a shower." He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah me too, I feel all sweaty and I don't think we cleaned up after last night."

Turning to get a good look at Fai he chuckled. "Guess not."

Fay's face turned serious if only for a moment. "Kuro-sama, you're interested in Fay D. Fluorite right? Not Tsubame the ice prince Fluorite?"

"Dumbass, I've told you already I don't care about that."

Fay grinned. "Maybe now I'll find real work and start over with Kuro-tan..that way he doesn't need to share me."

"As long as it's your choice. You can still do your acting or work as a waiter or a doctor for all I care." He just wanted the blonde to be happy.

Not caring how sweaty/sticky the pair of them were, Fay cupped Kurogane's face in his hands and kissed the other with a passion he had never shown to anyone else.

Kissing back, Kurogane threaded his hand through corn silk hair. Pulling away he smirked. "Want to go take a shower?"

Fay grinned back as they pulled away from the kiss. He was going to enjoy his new life. He linked his hand with Kurogane's and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
